Harry Potter and the Gifts of the Mage
by Pchefbeth
Summary: Takes place immediatly following the Half Blood Prince. My version of what book 7 would have been like. Harry/Ginny Hermoine/Ron pairing. No main character deaths.
1. Chapter 1

_Set immediately after the Half Blood Prince following canon up until that time. My first Harry Potter fan fiction written before the Deathly Hallows was published. _

**Chapter 1- Upon Awakening**

The sun came over the Scottish highlands in a burst of golden light. Dawn came forth over the towering hills of heather, dancing upon the waves of sparkling lochs. In the light of the sun a small figure could be seen growing larger as it traveled faster soaring into view. Its bright white form could be seen flying over the tree tops and once even through a cloud of morning fog still lingering in a shallow valley; but it did not stop or waver from its path. It was on a mission.

The figure soared towards Hogwarts whose tall towers could be seen in the distance rising above the large black lake. Another white object on the far shore of the lake was also growing brighter in the rise of the glistening morning light. The small figure altered its path slightly, dipping down towards the white marble monument, and flew low enough to spread its reach and brush the smooth stone surface. The inscription on the headstone read "Albus Dumbledore"; Headmaster, Brilliant Wizard and Good Friend."

The figure then flew towards the northernmost tower, where the sun was just reaching the uppermost windows. It was here on a window sill of the tall tower that Hedwig the Owl finally landed and pecked at the window, waiting to deliver her letter.

Harry Potter awoke with a start. He was disoriented for a minute while he tried to untangle his thoughts from the dream he'd been having. He'd been at the Dursley's and they were throwing a party to see him off and Uncle Vernon had been counting down like it was New Years Eve, but then something had awoken him. He sat up and fumbled blindly for a second for his glasses on the bedside table, and finding them, put them on and looked about the room. He was sitting up in his four poster bed at Hogwarts, and there was Ron, sound asleep and snoring loudly in the bed next to his. For a moment it seemed perfectly normal to have awoken in bed at Hogwarts, and then he remembered. Yesterday they had buried the Headmaster, Dumbledore. The greatest Wizard he would ever know as far as Harry was concerned, and he was gone. It was as though he had lost Sirius again. He'd been surprised to find that he had fallen asleep at all. After the service he had come up to his room to be alone. He must have fallen asleep because he didn't remember hearing Ron come in last night. Yesterday at the service Ron and Hermione had volunteered to leave Hogwarts with him and travel to the Dursley's. They had even promised to go with him where ever he went. He had spent a lot of time last night thinking about that. Where would he go? How was he supposed to find all of these other objects without help, without Dumbledore? He didn't even know where to start. Never had he felt so lost.

To his right there was a soft tapping noise. There at the window was Hedwig standing on the sill, with a letter tied to her leg. Harry got up and went to the window, opening it for Hedwig to hop in. She stuck out her leg and hooted at him softly. If Harry didn't know any better he would have said she sounded sad. He untied to letter from her leg, and watched as she hopped back towards the window and then flew out again.

Harry looked at the letter in his hand. It was addressed to Mr. H. Potter and Mr. R. Weasley. Harry turned it over. The return address was from a Barrister's office in London; Crane, Poole and Schmidt. Harry opened the envelope to find two more sealed envelopes inside, one for Harry and one for Ron. Harry looked over at the snoring red head and decided not to wake him just yet. He sat down on his bed, took out his wand and muttered a spell and watched as the letter unfurled itself. It was written in a very long and flowing script that was not unlike the letters he had gotten from the ministry. It read:

_To Mr. Harry James Potter:_

_Gryffindor Tower_

_Dear Sir, Your presence is requested for a special reading of the last will and testament of Headmaster Albus Brian Wulfric Percival Dumbledore. Items that have been bequeathed to you must be signed for in the presence of the executor of the will. Letters of personal matter must also be delivered to your person. The reading will take place in the great hall of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry at 11 am on Friday June 16__th__. If you are unable to attend due to medical, physical, or magical means please send by owl the name of your proxy who will be able to attend to matters in your name._

_Sincerely,_

_D.M. Crane, Esq._

Harry looked at the letter and read it through a second time. '_Items that have been bequeathed_?' Had Dumbledore left him something? Harry thought back and was confused. He had been left all of Sirius's possessions, but he hadn't needed to be there for it. He wondered why he would need to be present. It was only then that Harry remembered that Ron had gotten a letter too.

"Ron," said Harry as he got to his feet and went over to Ron's bed. "Ron, wake up," he said more loudly, "you have a letter".

Ron sat up with a start, "Wuz going on 'moine?"

Harry ignored him, "Ron, you got a letter from a barrister in London, quick open it!"

Ron stretched his arms yawning widely, "What time is it?" he asked while rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Then he seemed to connect with what Harry was saying. "A barrister? What for?"

"I'm not sure," Harry said, "just open it."

Ron took his wand off of the bedside table and gave the letter a tap. He read the letter in silence as Harry watched him.

"Well?" said Harry impatiently. "Blimey," said Ron quietly, "I've been asked to attend Dumbledore's will reading." He took note of the similar letter in Harry's hand. "You got one too?" he asked.

Harry nodded. But before he could open his mouth to ask about the contents, their bedroom door swung open. A girl with brown bushy hair ran into the room directly at them.

Breathlessly she waved the letter she held in her hands. "Did…you …get?" she panted. They both nodded at her.

A voice from the doorway said, "I told you they would still be in bed Hermione, you could have waited and changed out of your Pajama's at least."

Ron and Hermione both blushed at the girl's words, but Harry froze. Slowly he turned around and looked into the face of Ginny Weasley. She was already dressed in her maroon sweater and jumper. She looked as though she hadn't slept well and she wasn't smiling. She wasn't looking at Harry; in fact she was doing her best to look anywhere but at him. Harry didn't know what to do or what to say around her. He needed to separate himself from her, and kept reminding himself that it was to protect her, but all he really wanted to do was go stand by her in the doorway and take her hand. He was so lost in his thoughts that it took a few moments to realize that Ginny also had a letter in her hand.

"Hang on," Harry said slowly, "Ginny, you got a letter too?"

Ginny seemed to take a moment before she looked at him and gave a quick nod that she had.

"Ours was waiting for us when we woke up this morning," said Hermione who was looking back and forth between Harry and Ginny. She looked back at Ron who was also looking at Harry, who was looking at Ginny, and Ginny who was looking anywhere but at Harry. With a puzzled look on his face he gave Hermione a small shrug that read, 'no idea'.

"Erm," asked Hermione hesitantly, "did either of yours say that Dumbledore had left something for you?"

Harry took his eyes off of Ginny at her words and came back to Hermione. "Yeah." he said, holding out his letter for Hermione to read. Both Ron and Ginny nodded that they had as well.

"Blimey", said Ron again. "What could Dumbledore have left me?" He asked looking at his letter for a clue.

"It seems odd," Hermione mused and she moved away from the door and stood next to Ron on the bed. Ginny moved to one of the other unoccupied beds and sat down tucking her feet beneath her.

"What does?" Ron asked, still rereading his letter.

"Well," she hesitated, "it's just that Dumbledore died suddenly."

"Yeah," Harry said bitterly, "being murdered kind of does come at you unexpectedly."

"But that's just it," said Hermione, "it's not like he knew what was going to happen."

"Ron, do you remember when our Cousin Mulfilda died?" asked Ginny.

Ron screwed up his face and nodded. "Yeah, he said, "she had a heart attack when she was out denoming her garden. That was the summer before I came to Hogwarts," finished Ron.

"Do you remember when mom and dad were visited by her next door neighbor?" Ron nodded and Hermione gingerly sat down on Ron's bed. "Well," Ginny continued, "because she died so suddenly no one knew what to do with her things. She didn't have a will and there were no letters about what she wanted done, Dad was tied up for weeks trying to sort the whole mess out."

Hermione nodded that she was beginning to understand Ginny's line of thought.

"So, Dumbledore died two days ago," started Ginny, "and-"

"-and we get letters today from his barrister." said Hermione.

"I've been up all night thinking about him," said Ginny.

"That's what kept you up last night?" asked Hermione pointedly.

Harry could feel the back of his neck turn red. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Ginny turning red too, but she just gave Hermione a look and continued on. "Dumbledore knew to set things aside, and why did he set something aside for us?"

Hermione didn't have an answer, but Ron piped up. "Well ever since our fourth year we've all been in danger haven't we? Especially the members of the Order. I mean mom and dad have had one set up for ages. It just says what will happen to us if they both die or something." he trailed off looking at Harry. Harry had gotten up from the bed and gone to look down at the lake. From their window you could just see the sun glinting off the white marble of the tomb.

"That still doesn't explain why we were sent letters", said Hermione. "Harry and the other members of the order I can understand, but…."

"Dumbledore knew I told you everything," Harry said still looking out the window. "He often encouraged me to tell you guys' things." "He always knew," mused Harry.

"That still doesn't explain my letter though," said Ginny quietly. Harry turned around to look at her but said nothing.

Hermione, picking up on the tension in the room grabbed Ron's arm and started tugging him out of bed. "Come on Ron, let's go down to breakfast, I'm starving."

"But it's so early," said Ron. He caught Hermione nod in Harry's direction and gave Ron a look. Ron looked back and forth between his best friend and Ginny before finally grabbing his robe and following Hermione out the door. He could be heard muttering as he went by, something about 'stubborn gits,' and a 'teaspoon', but finally left, closing the door behind him.

Harry was still looking at Ginny who was sitting on the bed. Her legs were tucked beneath her and she was studying the bedspread. "Did you ever tell Dumbledore about me?" she asked still staring at the blanket.

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "We never really talked about personal things," but seeing Ginny's shoulders slump a little, said quickly, "but I think he knew."

Ginny raised her head to look up at him.

"He seemed to know everything," but then Harry trailed off and turned to look back out the window. "There's so much I didn't get the chance to ask." '_And it seems I'll never get to,'_ he thought quietly to himself. Fresh grief seemed to well up at this thought.

"Harry," Ginny said softly, "If that's the case there's something you should consider." When he didn't answer she climbed off the bed and walked over to Ron's bed and sat down facing him. "You say Dumbledore probably knew we were dating, in fact most of the school knew don't you think?" Harry nodded still looking out the window, unable or unwilling to look at her. "Well," Ginny said quickly, "that means Snape knew about us too."

At Ginny's words Harry's heart skipped a beat. He hadn't thought of that. With Snape now free to go back to Voldemort he would know all sorts of things that the order had been involved in.

Seeing Harry's face Ginny continued, "I was thinking, that if Voldemort already knows then I'm already in danger and us being together isn't going to matter, and us being apart isn't going to make any-"

But Harry cut her off. "No, Gin I can't. First my parents, then Sirius, and now Dumbledore. I can't lose anyone else. I can't take that chance."

"At his words Ginny started to frown and put her hands on her hips. Hermione told me last night that she and Ron are going with you; back to the Dursley's and then even away from Hogwarts. They are going wherever you go. You seem more than willing to risk them; it's just me you won't risk. Why not?!"

"That's different," Harry started to say but Ginny kept talking right over him.

"What's wrong? Don't think I'm good enough? I'm just as good as Ron and Hermione are!" Her eyes shrank to small slits and she glared at him. "Or maybe you just don't like me as much as I think you did and-"

But Harry had had enough. "No", he bellowed. "I can't chance losing you."

"You are taking a chance," Ginny said quietly now. She looked close to tears again. "You are chancing it because you are doing it. You are losing me right now, and you are the one that doing it, not Snape, not Voldemort."

Harry couldn't stand it anymore; he had to get out, to get away from her fast before he did something he'd regret like kissing her. Clenching his hands into fists so they wouldn't do something of their own accord like try to touch her, he announced "Look, I can't talk about this anymore. I'm going down to breakfast, I'll see you later." and turning on his heels he walked out of the room and down the hall, and out the portrait.

Harry's steps took him automatically to the great hall, but he wasn't hungry. Even more he'd have to face Ron and Hermione and he just wasn't sure he could deal with their questions just then. He had to get out. His grief just kept building inside him. How much more could he possibly take? When was it all going to be enough? How much more could he possibly do on his own?

And what was he going to do about Ginny he thought. How was he supposed to be around her and not be with her? How was he supposed to act, what could he say? Every time he saw her he was going to want to walk over to take her hand. It just seemed so normal now. Funny how quickly he had gotten used to it. He couldn't stand to see her sad, and now she was and it was all because of Voldemort.

"_No_," said a small voice inside him, "_she's right, you did that_."

"_I'm trying to protect her_," he argued with himself. "_She's in danger around_ me."

"_No more than Ron or Hermione will be, and you didn't try to talk them out of it. What if being apart from you puts her in just as much danger, what then_?" Harry's shoulders slumped. If ever there was a time he needed advice, this was it.

Harry's feet carried him toward Dumbledore's grave before he knew where he was going, but he wasn't the first one there. A lone man with slightly shabby robes stood there with his hands in his pockets. Harry cleared his throat uncertainly. Professor Lupin turned around to look at him and smiled. "You're up rather early."

"I was just..." Harry trailed off, trying to think of the right words.

"Thinking?" suggested Lupin.

"Yeah," nodded Harry. "I have a lot on my mind."

"I'm not surprised." replied Lupin. "Thinking of Voldemort?"

"Well…. sort of…… well, no." Harry shoved his hands in his pockets and looked out over the lake. "I was just," and then he stopped. Here was someone who he could confide in, someone that would understand just what he was talking about. "It's about Ginny." he blurted.

Lupin smiled down at Harry and gestured that they walk around the lake. "Girls," Lupin chuckled, "sometimes they make fighting dementors seem easy don't they." "What's wrong did you two have a row?"

"Did you hear we were dating?" asked Harry trying to be casual about asking.

"Tonks told me." Lupin answered. "Something about a Post Quidditch Cup Victory celebration."

"I think everyone probably knows by now," said Harry glumly.

"Well it wasn't in any of Rita Skeeters columns, but I suspect it's been making the rounds. Worried about gossip?" he smiled. "I would think you had gotten used to all that by now."

"No, it's just"…and he took a deep breath and started to tell Lupin the whole tale. He told Lupin about liking Ginny when she had a boyfriend, and about how he was afraid how Ron would react. About how they broke up yesterday and why he thought he had to protect her. He rambled a bit about how he was afraid that he was going to lose her, about how Voldemort had used her before, about how miserable they both were.

"And now she says that Voldemort may already know about her because of Snape, and that she's already in danger. But I just can't take that chance." Looking up at Lupin he implored, "you agree with me right? You think what I did was right, don't you?"

Lupin didn't answer Harry right away. Instead he looked back out over the lake back towards Hogwarts. "You remind me so much of your father sometimes. James was just as stubborn; 'mule headed' I think Lily used to call him. I had a similar conversation with your dad once. You were just a few weeks old, and your dad was starting to panic. Word had reached us that Voldemort was targeting some particular families and your dad's name was on the list. Your dad wanted to hide you and your mom until it was safe and he and your mom had such a row about it. Your dad had all but made the preparations when your mom found out and she about blew her top. It was brilliant to behold," he said, "your mom in a temper." They argued so much that your mom hexed him, something she hadn't done since they had been dating. After that your dad had calmed down enough to realize what it was your mom was trying to tell him. Staying safe wasn't the answer, staying together was.

"Yeah but they died anyways, Voldemort got to them and-"

"Harry listen, if Pettigrew had never turned your parents would never have been found. The Fidealus Charm was-"

"Supposed to protect them, I know. But I can't go off and hide" said Harry, "and I can't let anything happen to Ginny."

"Harry, understand one thing about your parents. If James had been away when Lily had died protecting you he would never have forgiven himself. I hate the thought that they are dead, but I would have hated the thought of them being apart more." Lupin put his arm around Harry. "Come on, it's time we got back. It's almost time for the-"

"Will reading," said Harry. "Yeah, I know." "You got a letter too? Did Tonks?"

Lupin nodded. "All the members of the Order did". Lupin frowned. "It's strange though", he mused.

"Why", asked Harry, "Sirius had a will."

"Sirius had a will, but it was very straight forward, leaving everything to you. In fact it had been written shortly after you were born. Most wizards only leave a detailed will after they have been sick for a very long time. Dumbledore died suddenly," Lupin finished, "and that's why it's strange."

"Ginny said the same thing…" Harry started and then trailed off as he realized he had spoken her name. They walked silently, each in their own thoughts until they completed their walk around the lake and returned to the site of the monument. They stood at the foot of the tomb, each contemplating fonder memories with the Headmaster. As he cast his head down to hide the tears in his eyes Harry noticed for the first time that there were words of some sort at the base. He started to lean closer to try to make them out but Lupin clasped him on the shoulder.

"Come on." he urged, and turning they made their way slowly back up to the castle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- Where there's a Will**.

Lupin and Harry came to the Doors of the Great Hall a few minutes before Eleven. The Great Hall benches had been replaced with dozens of cushy chintz covered chairs set up in rows before the head table, most of which were already filled. Professor Lupin walked down the aisle and sat down next to Tonks who had already been seated with Molly and Arthur Weasley. Pogis Sturdmore, Kingsley Shaklebolt, and several other members of the Order sat with them. Hagrid sat alone in the last row, his brother Grawp wasn't with him today. Then in the rows closest to the head table sat several professors including Professor McGonagall, Professor Trelawney, Madam Pomfrey, and Professor Slughorn. Harry even saw people that he recognized were from Hogsmeade. Madame Rosemerta and the bartender from the Hogs Head were sitting on the other side of the aisle across from Hagrid. Hermione and Ron had already found seats, and next to them sat Ginny and -

"Dobby?" Harry exclaimed, "What are you doing here?"

"Harry Potter!" squeaked Dobby. "Dobby got a letter this morning, sir." he frowned for a moment. "The Headmaster was so good to Dobby sir, gave him a job. Dobby does not know what he will do with him gone." Dobby's eyes started to water and he burst into tears.

Harry tried to think of something that he could say to console Dobby, but before he could utter a word a familiar voice pipped up.

"Don't worry, nothing is going to happen to you."

Harry looked down into the face of Ginny as she comforted Dobby. She gestured that Dobby should sit down beside her and began inquiring after Winky and Harry was left with the chair at the end of the row. He sat and continued to look around the Great Hall. Towards the head table there were two wizards he had never seen before. One was setting out several rolls of sealed parchment, the other a shorter wizard was fumbling with a large object covered in a cloth. The short wizard propped up the object on a metal stand and spent a few minutes arranging the cloth until it was just so. The other wizard noticed him dawdling and motioned for him to come over and help in get the parchments in order. On the table beside the rolls of parchment were several trunks of various sizes.

The last two people to arrive were the Weasley twins, who entered just as the clock was striking eleven. As soon as they sat down the doors to the left opened and a very short wizard in a white wig and red robes came out and walked to the front of the room. His two assistants brought a long unrolled parchment over to him and the short wizard put on his glasses and began to read.

"Good morning. You have all been asked here today to attend the reading of the last Will and Testament of Albus Brian Wulfric Percival Dumbledore, former Headmaster of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. The Headmaster gave very specific instructions on what must be done in the event of his demise," and he gestured to the stack of parchments, "but first, we'll begin with the reading of the will." He gave a nod to his assistant to pull the cloth off of the object to reveal the portrait of the Headmaster sitting in a rocking chair, smiling.

Several people gasped, Harry drew in his breath along with them. It was one thing to hear about the headmaster, but he wasn't expecting to actually see him. Harry could hear Hermione whispering down the row, "I read that Portraits don't normally awaken immediately following death. Sometimes it's months, or years before they are awake and able to speak."

Harry had known in the back of his mind that he would one day look upon the portrait of Dumbledore awake, but he had not expected it to be so soon. He wondered if perhaps all funerals in the wizarding world were like this, but from the looks on the face around him this was not a common occurrence.

The barrister cleared his throat and continued. "I realize that this may seem a bit odd, given the circumstances behind the Headmasters death, but I want to assure you that this was his wish and as executor I am bound by wizarding law to carry out the instructions that were left to me."

The portrait of Dumbledore nodded at the barrister and began to speak. "Thank you Mr. Crane, I believe you are doing your job honorably well indeed." Then he turned within the frame and looked out at the audience still smiling. "My dear friends, I sit here before a sea of faces and it brings back many memories of very happy times. I would ask that you not weep for me. I have been blessed with a long and rewarding life. I have traveled the world, met many fascinating people and carried out my childhood wish of trying every type of candy made at Honeyduke's. With the exception of a puking pastille that was accidentally ingested with some fizzywigs it was all a happy experience." The portrait paused then and looked around the audience, his smile fading to a look of determination. "Dark times lie before you now. Our greatest strength in this dark hour is our capacity to love, and to be loved. I would urge each of you to be mindful of all that the future may hold, but also to live in life's little moments. They pass by so quickly. I know that it is not easy to be the ones to remain behind, but do not worry for me. Death is not something to be feared, but rather it's like a friend that must be met eventually and should be embraced. I would ask that you rejoice in the memory of my friendship as I have done yours. We will see each other again one day. Until we do, all of my best." With his parting words the portrait nodded his head and once again fell asleep.

Harry looked around the room at the end of Dumbledore's words. Many people were openly crying. Harry himself felt his eyes watering, but tried to do as Dumbledore had asked, and not cry. He just wasn't sure for how long he could pretend to do that.

The barrister once again cleared his throat and moved back towards the center of the head table. "Each of you present here today will receive a piece of parchment that the headmaster wrote for you. Some contain instructions, others, a letter. All contain a copy of what you have just heard. The headmaster was very insistent that each of you receive this." The barrister then took up the larger price of parchment. "When I call your name please come to the front. Headmistress Minerva McGonagall. Harry watched as Professor McGonagall walked slowly to the front of the great hall and the barrister handed her two small scrolls and a small item wrapped in brown paper. Several more professors were each called up to receive the same roll of parchment and brown paper object. After which they returned to their seats.

"Rubius Hagrid." Hagrid walked forward to receive his roll of parchment, and wrapped object plus a small pouch that read '_Gringotts_' on it. He was followed by Remus J. Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks, Mr. and Mrs. Arthur Weasley and Fleur Delacouer who was Bill Weasley's proxy.

"Mr. Aberforth Havelok William Reginald Dumbledore". Harry looked up suddenly at the name. A man he knew as the bartender from the Hogs Head stood up and came forward. He was Dumbledore's brother?! Aberforth looked very grim as he stepped forward.

"Harry" Ron whispered over Ginny and Dobby. Did you know that Dumbledore's brother was the Bartender at the Hog's Head?

Harry shook his head; although he could see the resemblance now.

Aberforth received a roll of parchment that looked a bit larger than any of the others. He, like Dumbledore had a long white beard, and wore glasses perched on the end of his nose. Harry wondered if he was the younger or older of the two brothers. He seemed smaller than Dumbledore had to Harry.

_'What must it have been like to have Dumbledore as a brother_?' he wondered.

Aberforth collected his packages from the barrister with a curt nod and without looking at his brother's portrait returned to his seat.

Next the barrister called "Hermione Granger". Hermione let go of Ron's hand and walked down the aisle towards the head table. A locked trunk was brought forward. "The headmaster has left you the contents of this box", the barrister explained. "Inside of your letter you will find instructions on how to open the trunk when you are ready." With a nod, his two assistants took the trunk back down the aisle and sat it in front of her chair.

Ron was called up next. He was given a smaller trunk and a roll of parchment which he carried back to his seat. Many people were whispering along the aisles wondering what two students could have been given that required trunks.

Dobby the house elf was called forward next. Dobby walked to the front wringing his hands. He was given a roll of parchment and two neatly wrapped objects. Dobby returned to his seat giving Ginny a worried look.

"Harry Potter." called the barrister. Harry stepped forward as the assistants heaved forward a very large trunk. The barrister handed him his roll of parchment and a small wrapped object, "There is a list of all the items cataloged inside, as well as instructions on how to use them."

As Harry was sitting down the barrister called "Ginerva Weasley." She stepped forward and received a very large roll of parchment and a small wooden box. Ginny hesitated for a moment before the portrait of the headmaster, looking up at him as though hoping for an explanation, but no words came from the sleeping portrait.

Finally the only people present who had not yet been called were finally summoned forth with a booming call for "Fred and George Weasley." The twins made their way to the front and each received a slim box wrapped in very shiny white paper. The twins returned to their seats already fumbling with the wrapping.

Everything should have been finished except the barrister called one more name. "Severus Snape."

Everyone froze. Harry gaped up in astonishment at the barrister. Professor McGonagall rose from her seat and moved towards the Barrister. They held quiet words for a moment and then their exchange became heated. Finally the barrister burst out. "Madam, I must do my duty, the law forbids me to change the estate of the deceased." Turning back to the audience he said," If Severus Snape is not present today; a proxy has been designated for him. Will Mr. Harry Potter please again come forward."

Harry could not move. He had stopped breathing all together. There must be some mistake.

A small hand grabbed onto his elbow and shook him slightly. He turned. Ginny had leaned over Dobby to touch him. "Go on." she mouthed silently.

Harry stood up and woodenly walked towards the head table. The barrister stood waiting with a sealed envelope in his hands. "Professor Dumbledore was most insistent in this matter. If Professor Severus Snape was not in attendance, then Mr. Harry Potter was to take possession of the letter and see that it was delivered to him." He held out the letter to Harry but Harry did not reach out to take it from him.

"You are aware," he heard himself say aloud to the room at large, "that Severus Snape is the man who killed the Headmaster."

The barrister nodded. "I am familiar with the details of the Headmasters death, but I am bound to carry out the details of the Will, and that would be to see to the proper delivery of this letter."

"What if I refuse?" Harry asked slowly.

"It was the Headmasters last wish." said Professor McGonagall standing beside the barrister." I don't like it much either but-"

"Well this ought to be great." Harry blurted out. "I'm going to have to hunt Snape down but before I hex him, I have to make him read a letter?!" fumed Harry. "Well, what the bloody hell am I supposed to say to him?! Listen, before I curse you to oblivion, I was asked to give this to you if I saw you. It should only take a minute, go on, read it!" Harry ranted.

"Mr. Potter you have no choice." and the barrister grabbed Harry's wrist and slapped the letter in his hands. The letter glowed bright gold for a moment then returned to normal. Turning back to the audience the barrister announced, "This concludes the reading of the will, as executor of the estate I have fulfilled my duties. Good day to you all." Turning to his assistants he gave a wave of his hands and they closed the remaining trunk, picked it up between them and headed out the side door.

Harry stood at the center of the aisle looking dumbfounded. What was he supposed to do with this? Several people were looking at him, most with concern etched on their faces. Professor McGonagall patted him lightly on his shoulder and motioned that they should walk back to their chairs. Harry did so, and with the scene apparently at an end everyone around him began to unwrap the various gifts they had been given.

Ginny looked up at Harry briefly as he sat down, but then she averted her eyes and looked back at the wooden box she held in her lap.

Still gripping Snape's letter in his hand, Harry wondered briefly if he should open his letter from Dumbledore, thought maybe it would hold some explanation, but he worried that it might contain information about the Horcruxes, so he decided to wait until he was alone. Everyone around him had begun to open their parcel's. Hermione had found that her trunk held several large volumes of books. She had opened one of them titled "Advanced Spells and Charms" and started to read. Ron was sorting through his trunk with the most peculiar look of glee on his face. Harry tried to look over the top of his trunk but could not see what it held. He noticed that several people seemed to have been given a portrait of the Headmaster, including Lupin and Tonks. Harry saw Hagrid mopping his face with his enormous handkerchief as he read the letter Dumbledore had left for him.

Suddenly Mrs. Weasley spoke aloud to no one in particular. "What on earth?"

"They're socks Molly," said Mr. Weasley. "Woolen socks."

Looking round Harry saw that nearly everyone had opened the small similar looking packages they had each received, and they all contained socks. Some even seemed to be personalized. Professor McGonagall's socks were a dark green tartan with a little man playing the bagpipes. Professor Sprout had some sort of vine on hers that appeared to be growing. Madame Pomfrey had what looked like small earmuffs on hers, and smiled as if lost in some great memory.

Harry stuffed the letter for Snape in his robe pockets, and retrieved the small package. It was wrapped in ordinary brown paper, and the tag on it read- _a small token of my affection_. He unwrapped it and found that he too had received a pair of socks. His were a deep red and gold with a large lion down the side which roared fiercely every time he moved them.

"Why socks?" Hermione asked Ginny.

Flashback

_Sir- Professor Dumbledore? Can I ask you something?_

"_Obviously, you have just done so." Dumbledore smiled. "You may ask me one more thing, however." _

"_What do you see when you look in the mirror?"_

"_I? I see myself holding a pair of thick woolen socks. One can never have enough socks. Another Christmas has come and gone and I didn't get a single pair."_

"What is it Harry," said Hermione shaking Harry out of his memory.

Harry shook his head and smiled wanly. "Just something Dumbledore said once, that's all. He just really liked socks."

Harry caught Ron looking at his socks and he was blushing. His socks were bright orange and had little flying things on them.

"Are those brooms" asked Ginny?" Ron ears grew even brighter and with a quick glance at Hermione, whispered that he thought they might be teaspoons. Harry saw that even Dobby had received socks, one bright yellow with lime green stripes, and the other was pink with a taffeta lace trim. He had put them both on and they went up past his knees and clashed quite magnificently. He sat in his chair quietly reading his letter.

Fred and George seemed to have received the most normal pair of socks. They were plain black trouser socks, a pair for each of them. "I guess there were simply no words to describe us," said Fred as he and George sat down and proceeded to take off their shoes in order to try them on properly.

It was then Harry noticed Lupin and Tonks looking at their socks rather incredulously.

"But how could he have known", said Tonks looking at Lupin," did you ever-?"

Lupin shook his head wordlessly looking at his own pair.

"Know what dear?" asked Molly, looking over at them.

Tonks held out her pair of socks over to her. They were white and had the word '_Bride_' embroidered in a fancy black script.

Molly looked from Lupin and back to Tonks with an incredulous look. "But you're not-?" she whispered.

Harry thought that Lupin turned a shade of pink that would rival Tonks hair, but then he said just as quietly, "I asked her last evening."

There was silence for a moment as Tonks nodded at Molly and then there was a burst of sound as people rushed towards Tonks and Lupin to offer their congratulations.

Hagrid was thumping Lupin on the shoulder while Tonks received a hug from Ginny.

"But how could he have known?" asked a bewildered Lupin.

"Dumbledore was a clever man." said Mr. Weasley.

There was a large crack and everyone spun around to see where the noise had come from. Where Fred and George had been putting on their new socks there was now a ball of smoke rising from the floor. As the smoke cleared it revealed Fred and George looking around them to see what had caused the noise. Both men stood amidst the clearing smoke wearing their new socks, but as far as Harry could see, neither of them had trousers on any longer.

"What-" said Fred.

"-was that?" said George.

The twins looked at each other with widening expressions of laughter.

"You've got no trousers on!" cried Fred.

"Me?" responded George. "Yes I do, but you don't. I can see your undies!"

"Fred quickly looked down at his own waist, then back up at George. "What are you on about?" he asked incredulously.

"George," asked a grinning Ginny, "what does 'Quidditch players have big brooms' mean?"

Ron let out a snort of laughter.

George looked at his sister with growing horror and then back down at his trousers.

"I can still feel them." said a confused Fred. He looked up into the amused faces of the crowd. His mother was trying very hard not to laugh. "What?" He asked them.

Hermione's gaze turned thoughtful as she looked down at Fred's lack of trouser's. "You know I have a dress in that same shade of pink." she said to the room.

At Hermione's comment Ron burst out laughing, as did many people present.

Fred's face turned as red as his hair and leapt behind a chair for protection.

George bellowed "It's the socks!" and he and Fred dove for their feet and scrambled to take them off. The twins removed the socks ever so quickly and then glanced back and forth at the other making sure their trousers had returned.

"Trouser socks indeed." muttered George.

After he could finally catch his breath from laughing, Mr. Weasley said with a grin "Like I was saying, Dumbledore was very clever."

Ginny bent and picked up the wrapping on the box the socks had come in. The tag on the box said simply. _I hope you both don't mind if I have the last laugh.- Dumbledore_

Aberforth was watching the twins from of his seat smiling. "Albus always was good for a laugh," he said. He chuckled to himself, then grew somber and withdrew back to his parchment.

The attendee's started filtering out of the Great Hall after that. The Weasley's, Ron, Hermione and Ginny stood near the door saying goodbye to various witches and wizards as they left. Harry started to walk towards them lugging his trunk, but one figure remained in his chair; Aberforth Dumbledore. Harry started to walk past him, but then thought better of it, and went back.

"Excuse me, Sir." Harry began. "I just wanted to say, well…um." He hesitated for a minute. The words in his head seemed so inadequate. "I just wanted to say that I'm sorry."

Aberforth studied Harry before responding. "What exactly do you believe that you're sorry for?" he asked simply.

"I'm sorry that he died." Harry said shrugging his shoulders. "I miss him," Harry said simply.

Still studying Harry, Aberforth nodded once. "So do I." he said softly.

Harry looked down at his trunk, feeling like there was more he should be saying, but no words came.

"I'm not my brother," Aberforth began, looking down at his own pair of socks. Harry noticed they were grey and had hoof prints on them. "I'm not like him at all." he said quietly.

Harry turned to leave. But Aberforth's parting words made him pause.

"If you ever want to talk about him," he said, "you can always find me at the Hog's Head."

Harry nodded.

Aberforth turned his head to look up at the portrait of the sleeping Headmaster in the front of the Great Hall, his face grim and somber.

With one more glance at the portrait himself, Harry turned and left the Hall.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- The Gifts from the Wise Man

Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione returned to the Gryffindor tower. They had been sent by Mrs. Weasley to pack their things and prepare for their departure. Harry wasn't sure where exactly they would be going. He hoped that he wouldn't be expected to go to Privet Drive right away. The knots in his stomach grew over the thought of having to see his Uncle Vernon and cousin.

Upon walking through the portrait hole to the common room Ron dropped his and Hermione's trunks on the nearest chair, sat down and proceeded to open his letter from Dumbledore. Hermione stood next to the couch and motioned for Ginny to join them, but Ginny looked over quickly at Harry, shook her head; no, and walked up the stairway to the girls dormitory.

After Ginny had walked out of sight Hermione put her hands on her hips and looked over at Harry.

Harry fiddled with his socks and pretended not to notice.

"Harry James Potter." Hermione said in a low voice, making Ron look up from his letter.

"What's the matter?" asked Ron glancing back and forth between the two of them.

"It's nothing." Harry muttered hoping to drop the subject. But Hermione had other ideas.

"Harry broke up with Ginny," said Hermione her tone flat and unsympathetic.

Ron looked baffled. "You two broke up?" he asked. "I thought you had just had a row or something."

"Oh, go put on your socks Ronald," said a flabbergasted Hermione.

Harry dropped his trunk on the nearest empty chair, frustration spilling out in his movements. "I had to do it," he all but snarled. "She can't be near me anymore, it's too dangerous."

"Yes, I thought it would be something like that." Hermione said briskly. "You heard what Dumbledore said today."

"No," said Harry sardonically. "I heard what his portrait said."

"A wizard's portrait is a collection of their memories which appears only after their death."

"Let me guess," Ron interjected, "_Hogwarts, a History_."

"Yes!" she snapped. "Honestly, the things you two would learn if you would just..." She took a deep calming breath, and then returned her gaze to Harry.

"Dumbledore's portrait," she began, "just told you that the most important gift that we have is to love and to be loved in return. He was talking to you, Harry."

Harry shook his head, wondering how he could possibly end the argument.

"Well," said Ron, "I think their break up was probably a good idea."

Harry's mouth gaped open in astonishment. He had not been expecting Ron to agree with his decision; in fact he had preparing for the fact that Ron would be livid.

Hermione whirled on Ron, "You what?" She exclaimed.

"Yeah," He insisted. "It's one thing for me to go follow Harry into danger, I know what I'm doing." Hermione snorted but Ron kept speaking. "I don't want my baby sister to be anyone's target, and being around Harry would make her one."

Harry thought he should have been glad that someone finally agreed with him, but hearing Ron say it made his stomach hurt all the same.

"You are so backwards Ronald Weasley. You won't let your sister do anything dangerous? Well I'm a girl and I'm going to go with Harry," she stated firmly, "where ever he goes."

"Well, yes," agreed Ron, "I expect that. But you're older and in my opinion far more capable than she is." he finished.

Utterly flummoxed Hermione opened her mouth to retort, but she could neither agree with him, not disagree.

When she had not answered him a full minute later, Ron grinned up at her triumphantly.

Hermione sniffed at him, and then with a swish of her wand and a "loco motor trunk." she too went up the stairs to the girl's dormitory.

Ron watched her leave. "Oh, I'm going to be in trouble for that." he murmured in a low voice to Harry. "You owe me." he said looking up at his friend.

Harry slumped on the couch opposite Ron. "What?" he asked confused.

"You should have seen the look on your face. Anyone could have seen that talking is the last thing you want to be doing right now. I knew Hermione would never give it up, not without talking you to death about it. I just thought I would give you some breathing room."

Harry nodded. "Thanks." he said simply.

"What are mates for? She won't give it up forever though you know. When she gets her teeth into something....." he trailed off shaking his head. He studied Harry a minute more before continuing. "Harry, I know what Ginny means to you, but she's my sister. I don't want her to be in any more danger than she already is. With Dumbledore gone, now, it's going to be worse than ever, isn't it?" he asked, not expecting an answer.

Harry sat on the couch looking grimly at his socks, wondering how he was going to continue, wondering what he should do next. _I need a plan_, he thought to himself.

"Look," Ron said smiling trying to lighten the mood, "defeat Voldemort, and then you can pick up where you left off with Ginny. You can date her, marry her, and have seven red headed kids with green eyes," he grinned at his morose friend. "There's incentive for you to get moving."

Harry gave a half hearted scoff. '_Right' _he thought to himself. '_All I have to do is find the four missing horcruxes and destroy them_. _Defeat Voldemort and kill him, and then find Snape and kill him too_' "What's in your trunk?" Harry asked, changing the subject.

Ron's face lit up with glee. "Wait 'til you see!" he said lifting his trunk onto his lap. He opened the lid and pulled out several stacks of tightly bundled decks of cards. He handed one of the stacks to Harry to open. "They're Chocolate Frog cards! he exclaimed as he sorted through the cards almost lovingly.

Harry picked up a stack from a bundle nearest to him and shuffled through them. Circe, ******Paracelsus, Mopsus, and Merwyn the Malicious**all looked up at him from various poses on their cards. The last one in his hand was Merlin, and he waved vigorously at him.

Ron picked up his roll of parchment. "I was just reading about it in my letter. He scanned it and read aloud. "I have been collecting these since I was a young boy and wanted to make sure they continue to be enjoyed. Over the course of my life I have collected and traded them until my collection has grown into what you see before you. " He looked over the top of the cards with a look of awe on his face. "Harry, it's the entire collection of Famous Witch and Wizards." he breathed. He began to sort through the decks and making them into piles.

Harry picked up the letter and continued reading. "I'm glad to see that you have grown up to be a fine young man, and I wish you luck. Harry is lucky to have such a loyal friend. I hope that you find as much enjoyment with these cards as I did. Use them well and they may even help you out in a pinch." The words '_use them well_' stood out in the flowing script. He had seen that particular phrase written before more than 6 years ago. He had always wondered who had given him his father's invisibility cloak. He'd often thought it might have been Dumbledore, but had never asked. _Just another thing that I'll never get to ask him,_ He thought sinking back into his melancholy.

"How about you?" asked Ron, pulling Harry away from his thoughts, "What did Dumbledore leave you?"

Harry retrieved his trunk from beside the chair and put it on the floor next to Ron's. He took out his parchment from Dumbledore and unrolled it. There were three pieces of parchment about a foot long that were rolled together. Scanning the first, Harry found instructions.

_To open the trunk, point your wand at the lock and hold the image in your mind of the thing you want most. _Harry assumed that the one thing Dumbledore meant was Voldemort defeated, and he tried to create a picture of what that would look like. Instead of Voldemort, Ginny's face swam into his mind, and as he focused on her eyes there was a soft click and the trunk lock sprang open.

Harry looked at the lock in surprise. He remembered the words the portrait spoke earlier. _Love is the most powerful defense you have now. _Maybe, he thought, but I'm not going to let anything happen to Ginny.

Harry opened the lid. The inside of the box was much deeper than outside appeared to be. Harry had seen something similar in the trunk that Mad Eye Moody had been a captive in. Inside of the trunk there were several items. The first he drew out was a red leather bound journal. Harry flipped through the pages but it was in a flowing script that he couldn't decipher. He set it aside. The next item he drew out even Ron recognized.

"That's a Phoenix feather, isn't it?" asked Ron taking it from Harry's hand.

Harry nodded looking at the brilliant red plume, "I think it belonged to Phawkes." he said.

While Ron studied the feather, Harry reached for the last item. It was a large wooden box that was very tall. The top and sides were covered in lines of ancient runes that Harry couldn't read. He set the box on the floor and lifted the latch and opened the lid. Nestled inside the box on a bed of white satin was Dumbledore's Pensieve. Where there was normally a white liquid substance there was only the smooth polished sides of the bowl.

"What is it." asked Ron looking at the bowl dubiously.

"Its Dumbledore's Pensieve," Harry said, awe struck. "He used to put his thoughts in it and we'd examine them for clues about Voldemort."

"It's empty." Ron said sounding a little disappointed.

"I wonder how it worked." Harry mused.

"It's probably in your letter," said Ron returning his attention to the deck of cards in his hand.

Harry picked up his rolls of parchment and began to sort through them. There were the instructions, a copy of the speech the portrait had given earlier that was in the same writing as the barrister's letter, and on the third roll was a flowing script that Harry recognized as Dumbledore's. His stomach gave a lurch. He stared at the words for a minute, their meaning escaping him, until he focused on the date. The letter was dated July of last year. _That_ _was the day before he came to get me at the Dursley's. But why was he writing me a letter then?_

Harry began to read.

_Dear Harry, _

_Of all the letters I have found myself writing lately I find this is the hardest. I count myself fortunate that I was able to watch you grow into the man that you have become. Your parents, I believe would join me in that pride. _

_I wish that I could have made it through the end of this trial by your side, but it was not meant to be. Circumstances have worked against me I'm afraid and I was forced to make decisions to save the life of another. _

_I have left you as many tools as I had at my disposal to continue to aid you in your time of need. There is still much you need to understand before you can hope to face Tom Riddle and defeat him. _

_In the trunk you will find three objects that I hope will aid you every way possible. The first is my pensive, which you have seen me use. It cannot contain my memories now that I am gone, but I will have given you every memory that I think you will require that I posses so that you can refill it with your own. I have always found it helpful to sort my thoughts out from time to time. I would recommend that you do the same. Start with thoughts that are important to you. I would suggest that you also concentrate on everything we have studied this year, and of remembering each of your encounters with Tom, no matter how small they may seem. I believe that Ms Granger will be very helpful in assisting you further. You would be wise to listen to her advice, in this and in other areas. _

_The second item is my journal. I realize that after the pensieve it may seem superfluous; however what most witches and wizards do not realize is the power the written word has. The pensive e shows us many things and allows us to compare our memories from all angles and walk outside of ourselves. However a journal will take you into what the person was thinking, and it's that internal thought, not just the actions that must be weighed and measured. You have undoubtedly noticed that it is not very legible in its current state. I wanted to be sure to protect everything after it had passed out of my reach and made sure that if it fell into the wrong hands it would not cause harm. There is a charm that you must perform in order to be able to read it. I have not written it down anywhere, but I am very confident that you will be able to figure it out. _

_The final item is a feather. You will recognize that it once belonged to Phawkes. Indeed it was not mine to give, but left to you by him. That is important Harry. A phoenix cannot be kept by chains, or cages, but by loyalty and love. Phawkes has been my companion for many years. I do not leave him behind with a heavy heart for I know he will be well looked after. Very rarely has a phoenix ever transferred from one person to another. In fact the magical Creatures book will show no record of it happening, but it has. Phawkes is an extraordinary creature, and I believe that you might one day find yourself able to call upon him again. _

_I realize that with everything that has happened you will not be planning on returning to Hogwarts. I understand your reasoning for this; however I do hope that you will think it over a while before you make up your mind. There is much that Hogwarts can still provide, both in the way of your education as well as resources. I would suggest that you take a page out of Hermione's book, if you do pardon the pun, and read Hogwarts a History. It will give you a greater insight to the founding four, and why keeping Hogwarts together is so important. _

_I have left instruction with members of the staff and of the order to help you in your quest. Each of them will have received instruction on the best way they can help you._

_Remember also my promise to return once more to the Dursley's. You need only stay for one night, but you must do so before your 17__th__ Birthday in order to seal the magic. The charms I have placed upon your and their home will last even after my death. _

_The house elf, Dobby will have been given a letter from me also. I have asked him to leave Hogwarts and go into your employ. House elves are powerful creatures with a far greater understanding of magic then withes or wizards can ever understand. He can go where you cannot, and he can be a great asset and ally to you. _

_Sincerely yours, _

_Albus Dumbledore_

Below the signature there was a postscript.

_Harry certain events require me to place another burden upon your shoulders. I would not ask if it was not important, but a life hangs in the balance. You will have a received a letter today, one that was addressed to Professor Snape. You were asked to make sure that he received that letter. You must listen to me Harry. No matter what you have seen, or heard you must look past all of that to make sure that Severus receives that letter. Severus Snape has been an ally and a friend. No matter what your differences have been you must learn to trust each other. Severus can assist you now that I am gone, but in order to do so you must make sure that he receives that letter. Once he has it, all can be explained. You must do this for me._

_Albus_

Harry finished the letter, and then read it again. There was so much to take in. A secret charm he had to figure out, Dobby working for him, his thoughts on Tom Riddle, and then the last part about Snape. Harry reread that section of the letter three times. '_Trust Snape'?_ He sneered. '_Never'._

Harry packed up the items and letters from Dumbledore, and closed the lid of the trunk with a thump, startling Ron from his card perusal.

"Come on then." He said briskly. "We'd better get packed up." And they shuffled upstairs.

Once in their room each went to his dresser and began to throw together their school books, and clothes. Harry stopped by Hedwig's cage where she perched softly snoring, and rubbed her feathers affectionately through the open cage. She opened her eyes briefly, gave a small hoot and returned to sleep.

It didn't take long to pack. Harry finished long before Ron did. He was still searching for things beneath his bed when harry closed the lid of his trunk and gave a final look around the room. He gazed around the room trying to memorize its every detail. He'd spent some of the happiest times of his life here. Some unhappy ones too he admitted to himself. But still better than he'd ever had at Privet Drive.

Ron stood up with the last of his laundry in his arms and spotted Harry staring into space. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing," Harry muttered. "I'm just wondering if I'll ever see this place again."

"Of course you will," Ron joked. "We still have our N.E.W.T's next year, mind you we may have to take off from time to time to look for the Horcruxes, but-"

"You think that's how it's going to be?" Harry said with a derisive snort. "Just keep taking classes and popping in and out looking for these things in between Quidditch practice and Hogsmeade trips?" He said his voice getting louder and louder.

Ron stood mouth agape as Harry continued his rant.

"Voldemort is going to keep killing people and I have to stop him and I don't even know where to begin!" He yelled. "You think I'm worried about N.E.W.T's right now? Hogwarts isn't safe anymore. I don't know if anywhere is safe. I don't know where to start looking for the Horcruxes and I don't know what to do. Dumbledore always knew, and even he was wrong. How am I supposed to know what to do?!" Harry sank down onto his bed and gripped the bed curtains in his hands. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath trying to calm himself. When he opened his eyes Ron stood exactly where he'd been, his arms still full of clothes and a stunned expression on his face. A noise from the door made harry turn around and he saw Hermoine and Ginny standing in the doorway, their faces mirroring Ron's.

Hermoine recovered first. Harry, she began. No one ever said you have to do this alone. She glanced at Ron who was woodenly dropping the clothes in the trunk, and motioned with her head for him to jump in, but Ron was silent. "We will come up with a plan Harry. We're all going to sit down and think of a way."

Harry still sat gripping the curtains refusing to look at anyone.

Hermoine looked back and forth between the two and then making up her mind, moved to Ron's side and took his hand. "We have to get going," she said softly "or Mrs. Weasley will come looking for us."

Ron said nothing except a terse Locolotor Trunk, and then led Hermoine from the room.

Harry stayed put on the bed until he felt a small hand on his shoulder and he looked up into Ginny's eyes.

"I believe that you will come back to Hogwarts again," she said softly. "I know that you think that you won't right now, but you have to have some faith. I know you Harry, and you're upset because you think Dumbledore left you all alone. But you're not."

Harry blinked his eyes rapidly turning his face away so that Ginny wouldn't see the tears that kept threatening, but she put her hand on his face and turned him back towards her. Without thinking Harry lifted his own hand and placed it atop hers holding her there.

Wordlessly she studied his face, as Harry had just been studying the room.

Harry reached out and brushed one of the strands of hair out of her face. "Gin, I…." he started.

She shook her head, withdrew her hand from his face and took a deep breath. "We'd better go." She said somberly.

Harry nodded, picked up Hedwig's cage, while Ginny took care of the trunk. She left the room first, with a quick glance over her shoulder towards Harry.

Harry took care not to jostle Hedwig as he went through the door. He gave one last glance around the room, and closed the door behind him.


End file.
